Conventionally, instruments utilized to measure fluid viscosity in downhole environments utilize sensors based on vibrating wires or tuning forks, which are both known to be adversely affected by flow regime and the presence of fluid inhomogeneities. Moreover, such sensors are only sensitive to a small fluid volume in close proximity to the wire or fork.
Accordingly, in view of the these disadvantages, there is a need in the art for a viscosity measurement device which can provide accurate, downhole, real-time, viscosity measurements regardless of the presence of fluid inhomogeneities.